La vengeance de Parker
by Andy56
Summary: Broots se révèle bien sûr de lui mais Parker est là pour le rappeler à l'ordre


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com)  
  
Genre : Ben, c'était sensé être comique au début mais c'est plus un petit truc divertissant, faut dire que je suis nulle pour raconter des blagues.  
  
Résumé : Broots n'est pas aussi niais et peureux que ça, il peut avoir des cotés assez manipulateurs et sournois.  
  
Note : Désolée pour les fans absolu(e)s de Jarod mais si vous êtes là pour lui vous pouvez repartir (.  
  
La vengeance de  
Miss Parker  
  
7h, Domicile de Broots, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots était en train de surfer sur Internet, un encart publicitaire s'afficha de toutes les couleurs et il lut le message qui était inscrit.  
  
« Comment faire tomber n'importe qui amoureux de vous ? »  
  
Il cliqua alors sur le lien qui conduisait au site en question. Il pensait à Mlle Parker, à ses longues jambes élancées qui seraient peut-être bientôt à lui. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir visité le site de fond en comble, il commanda une sorte de « filtre d'amour ». Il devait le recevoir sous trois jours avec joint un mode d'emploi détaillé. Broots regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de se préparer pour amener Debbie à l'école et se rendre ensuite au Centre.  
  
9h, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, il vit Mlle Parker arriver face à lui. Elle portait un tailleur rouge, sa minijupe la rendait très sexy et mettait ses sublimes jambes en valeur. Elle avait même accordé son rouge à lèvre et son vernis à ongle à sa tenue. Broots n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait faire et appréhendait aussi la réaction de sa patronne.  
  
Parker : Pourquoi cet air inquiet Broots ? Vous n'avez toujours rien sur Jarod je présume ?  
  
Broots : Qui ? Ah, oui. euh non, désolé.  
  
Parker : Alors que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être en face de votre ordinateur, aller.  
  
Broots : Oui Mlle, j'y vais tout de suite.  
  
Mlle Parker le regarda partir, se demandant pourquoi elle était obligée de travailler avec lui. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle avait dû commettre un erreur irréparable dans une vie antérieure et qu'elle en payait les conséquences aujourd'hui, elle soupira et retourna en direction de son bureau.  
  
3 jours plus tard, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots était dans son bureau, il venait de recevoir « l'élixir » et tenait le petit flacon entre deux doigts. Il fallait maintenant qu'il le lui administre, le mode d'emploi stipulait qu'il suffisait de trois gouttes, qu'il était inodore et incolore. Le petit informaticien se leva et alla préparer le café, tout en y mélangeant le produit, il pensait à Mlle Parker et se disait qu'il allait enfin réaliser son fantasme. Ce ne serait pas un rêve cette fois-ci, ça ne se passerait pas comme à Las Vegas. Il avait tout mis au point, il allait s'enfermer avec elle dans l'ascenseur et pour ce faire, il avait trafiqué le bouton qui menait au souterrain 7, l'étage de son bureau. Il avait aussi trafiqué l'alarme et le portable de Mlle Parker pour être sûre qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas. Broots était devant la porte du bureau de sa patronne, il prit une grande inpiration et frappa deux coups.  
  
Broots : Je vous ai apporté du café.  
  
Parker : Vous tomber bien, ce dossier commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.  
  
Elle saisit le fin gobelet de plastique et but la moitié du contenu d'une seule traite.  
  
Broots : J'ai peut-être quelque chose sur Jarod, vous voulez bien venir ?  
  
La jeune femme se leva et suivit son collègue jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton et se tourna vers la porte.  
  
Parker : Et merde, allez-y je vous rejoins. Il faut que je retourne chercher mon rapport pour le revoir avec Sydney.  
  
Broots : Celui que vous étiez en train de rédiger ?  
  
Parker : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Broots : Laissez, je vais le chercher pour vous, ne bougez pas.  
  
Parker : Vous allez bien Broots ?  
  
Mais il ne répondit pas car il état parti à moitié en courant et n'avait pas entendu sa question. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Raines arriver, il s'arrêta à coté d'elle.  
  
Raines : Est-ce que vous avez une piste sur Jarod ?  
  
Parker : Pour le moment rien, mais Broots voulait me montrer quelque chose.  
  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Raines s'y glissa, traîna son éternelle bouteille grinçante, il ne quittait pas Mlle Parker des yeux.  
  
Raines : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ?  
  
Parker jeta un ?il dans le couloir mais il était vide, elle suivit donc l'Oncle Fétide. Après tout, Broots connaissait le chemin, elle appuya sur le -7 et ils commencèrent à descendre. Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement, Parker pressa quelques boutons, sans effet. L'alarme ne se déclanchant pas, elle sortit son portable.  
  
Parker : Comme par hasard, ça ne marche jamais quand on en a besoin.  
  
Raines : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
Parker : Broots va arriver.  
  
Parker commençait à transpirer, elle retira se veste et se colla à la porte tandis que Raines vérifiait le contenu de sa bouteille d'oxygène.  
  
Parker : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu. chaud ?  
  
Elle déboutonna le deuxième bouton de sa chemise et en retira le bas des pans de sa jupe.  
  
Raines : Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien Mlle Parker ?  
  
Parker : Je vais très bien, c'est loin d'être votre cas. Détendez-vous.  
  
Elle passa derrière Raines et commença à lui masser les épaule d'une façon très agréable. Elle se mit à lui chuchoter quelques mots doux à l'oreille, d'une voix des plus sexy.  
  
Parker : J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes dégarnis.  
  
Raines n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se tourna face à elle et la jeune femme entoura sa taille de ses bras. Et continua à lui parler d'une voix suave.  
  
Parker : Vous savez, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette bouteille vous donnait un petit coté sexy.  
  
Raines : Et bien. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai toujours adoré votre façon de vous habiller.  
  
Il fit descendre sa main le long de son dos et termina en lui caressant la cuisse alors que la jeune femme jouait avec le petit tuyau qui l'aidait à respirer.  
  
Raines : Vous avez vraiment des jambes délicieuses.  
  
Il souleva sa jambe avec sa main gauche et la colla contre lui, Parker commença à lui faire des baisers dans le coup.  
  
Bureau de Broots, Le Centre :  
  
Broots se précipita à son ordinateur, il tenta d'entrer son mot de passe mais se trompa à plusieurs reprises à cause de son affolement. Il entra quelques données et au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à débloquer le système, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur à l'aide d'une petite clé. Broots sortit de son bureau à toute allure et tomba nez à nez avec Sydney qui lui demanda la raison de son état.  
  
Broots : je viens de débloquer informatiquement l'ascenseur du Centre.  
  
Sydney : Il y a quelqu'un de coincé à l'intérieur ?  
  
Broots : Euh. Oui, Mlle Parker. Vous comprenez donc la raison de mon mal- être.  
  
Sydney : Dépêchez-vous d'aller la sortir de là alors.  
  
Ils montèrent quelques étages et s'étonnèrent de n'entendre aucun jurons provenant de l'ascenseur. L'informaticien glissa la clé dans l'étroite serrure, la tourna et les potes s'ouvrirent dans un crissement strident. Les deux collègues reculèrent d'un pas, les yeux ronds.  
  
Broots : Oh mon dieu !  
  
Parker avait sa chemise entièrement ouverte et Raines avait la tête enfuie dans son décolleté avantageux. La jeune femme tourna la tête, recula en poussant Raines avec horreur, referma son chemisier et sortit dans le couloir.  
  
Parker : Mais. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je. et Raines. Oh mon dieu !  
  
Raines épousseta sa veste et sortit à son tour arborant un sourire lubrique. Sydney regarda Broots d'un air interloqué, celui-ci lui répondit par le même regard.  
  
Sydney : Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?  
  
Broots haussa les épaules d'un air innocent et se tourna vers Parker qui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.  
  
Parker : Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé ici mais je vous préviens, si vous dites quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, vous n'aurez pas assez de votre vie pour vous en souvenir.  
  
Elle repartit en direction de son bureau, faisant bruyamment claquer ses talons dans les longs et sombres couloirs. La jeune femme s'assit en se massant les tempes, elle se servit un verre de scotch et descendit au laboratoire de Broots, par les escaliers cette fois.  
  
Parker : Vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez quelque chose sur Jarod ?  
  
Il détourna un instant la tête de son ordinateur pour regarder sa patronne d'un air embarrassé et inquiet. Il avait bien pensé à toute possibilité, mais il s'était dit qu'après ce qui était prévu à l'origine, elle ne se souviendrait plus de ce petit détail sans importance. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une excuse valable mais Mlle Parker n'était pas une femme facile à tromper. Il tenta quelque chose, sachant bien qu'elle ne le croirait pas.  
  
Broots : Et bien. Euh.pas exactement, je me suis trompé.Je pensais pouvoir le repérer grâce à un. à un logiciel mais il m'a échappé.  
  
Elle s'assit derrière lui sur les marches et repéra un petit papier sur le sol. Elle le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche pour aller voir Angelo.  
  
Cellule d'Angelo, Le Centre :  
  
La jeune femme entra dans la pièce vide, elle la balaya du regard puis entendit des bruits provenant de la bouche d'aération.  
  
Parker : Angelo, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu confirmes ce que je pense.  
  
Angelo : Angelo est toujours là pour aider ses amis.  
  
Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier, il le saisit, l'observa sous toutes les coutures et s'assit sur son lit.  
  
Angelo : Seul, peur, amoureux, ordinateur.  
  
Parker : C'est bon Angelo, ne va pas plus loin, c'est bien ce à quoi je pensais.  
  
Le petit regardait toujours la jeune femme et il fronçait les sourcils.  
  
Angelo : Ascenseur, dégarnit.  
  
Parker : Ne continue pas Angelo, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Elle était bien décidée à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire et alla sur le site internet dont l'adresse figurait sur le bon de commande. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que venait de faire Broots, quand elle avait trouvé ce ticket, elle espérait que ce fut un coup monté contre lui mais Angelo venait de lui prouver le contraire. Elle trouva un filtre qui permettait d'attirer n'importe quel homme et le commanda pour mettre en ?uvre sa vengeance.  
  
Trois jours plus tard, Laboratoire de Broots :  
  
Parker s'approcha du bureau de Broots, il était concentré sur son travail et ne la vit pas tourner autour de sa tasse. Elle était en train de le prendre à son propre piège en versant à son tour un élixir dans son café, elle s'assit ensuite à ses cotés, buvant un thé.  
  
Parker : Mais où peut-il bien être ? Ce la fait un mois que nous n'avons pas la moindre piste.  
  
Broots : Je vous promets que je fais tout ce que je peux Mlle.  
  
Parker : Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas encore assez mon cher Broots.  
  
Elle resta à ses cotés pendant une demi-heure, le regardant vider sa tasse de café, doucement mais sûrement. Elle savourait chaque minute, s'imaginant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se leva pour aller chercher un dossier, quand il revint à sa place, elle fit semblant de vouloir jeter un ?il sur l'écran d'ordinateur et de se cogner dans le pied de la chaise. La jeune femme tomba en avant sur Broots et renversa toute son thé sur sa sublime chemise jaune à fleurs verte. Après tout, ce sera déjà une monstrueuse chemise en moins dans sa garde-robe.  
  
Parker : Je suis vraiment navrée, vous devriez tout de suite le passer à l'eau.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour hommes, Mlle Parker priait pour que quelqu'un s'y trouve mais quand ils arrivèrent, la pièce était vide. Elle lui attrapa des mouchoirs pour qu'il frotte les tâches, Mlle Parker tourna la tête et vit Raines entrer, ce qui la fit sourire. « Alors là, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Parker : je vous laisse, vous pourrez bien vous débrouiller seul Broots.  
  
Broots : Oui, ce n'est rien, ça va partir.  
  
Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle avec une clé, ainsi que son double, qu'elle avait dérobée aux agents qui faisaient le ménage au Centre. Parker alla chercher Angelo pour qu'il trafique les caméras et lui montre ce qui se passait aux toilettes. Elle vit ainsi Raines, rôder autour de Broots puis le coller brusquement contre la porte. Le pauvre semblait mort de trouille tandis que l'Oncle Fétide tentait de lui soulever son tee-shirt ou lui léchait les lobes des oreilles. Une vision d'horreur (lol) en temps normal mais un réel plaisir pour Mlle Parker après le sale coup dont elle venait de faire les frais. Elle descendit, un petit attroupement s'était formé devant la porte des toilettes, attiré par les hurlements et les pleurs de l'informaticien. La jeune femme se fraya un passage, entre ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler et conseilla à Raines de se cacher pour ne pas faillir à sa « réputation » et aussi pour ne pas qu'elle se crée d'inutiles problèmes supplémentaires. Elle sortit ensuite avec Broots, lui parlant à haute voix.  
  
Parker : Ne pleurez plus Broots, vous voyez, la porte est enfin ouverte.  
  
Il fit alors huer, les gens croyant qu'il trépignait et hurlait simplement parce qu'il était coincé dans les toilettes. Arrivés dans son bureau, Parker l'attrapa par le col, le regardant droit dans les yeux..  
  
Parker : Vous m'avez eue Broots, je me suis vengée mais faites encore une erreur et je vous jure que vous serez tellement arrangé que vous aurez plus besoin d'un fossoyeur que d'un médecin. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ?  
  
Broots : Très clair Mlle Parker.  
  
Elle repartit tout de même e souriant, certes, le couple qu'elle formerait avec raines serait des plus répugnant mais ce n'était rien comparé à Broots se faisant presque violer par Raines dans les toilettes du Centre.  
  
The end !!!! des reviews siou plaît, que je sache si genre d'histoire vous plaît parce que si oui, j'en ai plein en stock !! Si non, c po grav j'en ai plein d'otres en prévision !! 


End file.
